The Death of Me
by FeFe15
Summary: Austin and Ally are finishing their tour. They are nineteen now. Trish and Dez are dating, but Austin and Ally have still yet to admit their feelings for each other. They are nineteen now, but Ally still hasn't conquered her stage fright. Will all that change this summer as our favorite four teens go stay at a fabulous resort on vacation? Find out in The Death of Me.
1. Chapter 1

(A/N: Hey guys! Long time no write! Okay so I know most of you guys have to be super pissed at me, and I totes understand, but if you would give me a chance to explain I have a totally logical explanation for all of this chiz. So, when I was writing my previous story, I had to do it on my laptop cause I don't know how to update from my phone, and my laptop crashed. So, therefore could not tell you guys that I wouldn't be continuing that story until I got a new one/got it fixed. So, it ended up that I didn't get a new laptop until now-yay!- and so I can get back to writing for you guys! I hope you all forgive me-cause I truly am sorry- and if you don't then that's fine, you don't have to read my stories. But now that I'm here, I might as well write a new story, so here you go! Oh, and I don't own Austin and Ally. Just the plot. Enjoy!)

Chapter 1

Austin POV

Why am I feeling this? I thought. She's just your friend Austin, nothing else, why do you need to push into a new, and much different, relationship when the one you have is already great? Even though my mind was whispering one thing, my heart was screaming another as I looked longingly at my best friend Ally's lips as she sung the words to yet another hit song, written by yours truly and one fine brunette. Stop it, Austin! Yeesh, this whole friendzone thing is hard. (A/N: Ain't that the truth! Carry on now!) I was pulled out of my trance by two perfectly manicure fingers snapping in front of my eyes.

"Austin, Austin were you even listening?" Ally asked visibly upset with me.

"Yes, yes of course I was!" I lied.

"Oh really? Then what's the last verse?" She said with a smirk.

"Um, well that's not important, the only thing that matters is that we just finished the song for my last show on tour!" I said trying to cover up what had previously occurred.

"Ha! I knew you weren't listening! What were you thinking about anyway? You've been zoning out a lot lately," she said genuinely curious. I knew she cares about me and I hate to hide things from her because of it, but there it no way I could tell her how I feel, and yes before you say anything, I am admitting to having the slightest little crush on Ally. But, I mean who wouldn't? The way her hair falls past her shoulders, the way she throws her head back when she laughs, the look she gets in her eyes when she's determined, everything about her is just so-

"Austin! You zoned out again! What the heck is going on with you? Some new girl I should be worried about?" She said half-jokingly as she got up from the keyboard we were sitting at to get a water from the kitchen fridge of my tour bus.

"Uh- um- yeah I-I guess you could say that," I said nervously as I got up to go sit at the opposite side of the bar where she was now standing.

"Oh, I almost forgot Dez called and said that he and Trish were going out to Romero's for their 1 year anniversary so they can't make the concert, but they are sorry and they send their love," she said changing the subject. (Which I'm totally okay with.)

"Didn't they cancel last time, and the time before that, and the time before that, and-" I got cut off by Ally.

"Yes, but you know they mean well. And besides, how can you blame them? They were too busy fighting during high school to be all lovey dovey, mushy gushy with each other," she reasoned while taking a bite of apple she grabbed from the counter in the process.

"Yeah, I guess your right," I said shrugging. "But I still don't think it's right for us to be called a 'team' with just me and you doing all the work," I said putting air quotations around the word team.

"Well, I mean, it's not that bad. Plus, I don't really mind spending much time with you," she said grinning. Wait, did she just-

"Yup! Now let's go! Gotta leave right now if we want to make it to hair and makeup on time for the concert!" She said running to the front of the bus with that same grin plastered on her face. Still trying to process what just happened, I remained seated on the barstool. I can't believe I said that out loud.

"Well, you better try, cause we gotta go!" She said smirking in the doorway with her shoes on and sunglasses and purse in hand. I'll never understand that girl, I thought before getting up and running out the door.

"Race ya there!" I said over my shoulder, glancing back to see that same smirk still in place on her lips. I stopped in the doorway while looking back expectantly at her. She just rolled her eyes good-naturedly while coming up to me and getting to where our lips were only inches apart. My breath hitched in my throat. She sure knows how to play me, I thought.

"Last one there has to do the dishes tonight," she whispered sexily.

"Oh, you're on," I said confidently. As if on cue, both of us bolted out the door. That girl will certainly be the death of me.

(A/N: Soooo? Good, bad, awesome, terrible? You tell me! I know it's short, but its just like a tester to see if you guys like the idea. Please review and tell me if I should continue this story. If I get enough reviews in the next few days, I will post chapter two for you guys. So, please, if you like this review and tell me and I will have the nest chapter up soon. Thanks for reading! Love you guys!)


	2. Chapter 2

(A/N: Hey guys! I'm back with chapter two! Thanks for ally the reviews, favorites, and followers I got! You're all awesome! So without further ado, here it is! Oh,  
and I don't own Austin and Ally or the movie Cabin in the Woods! Enjoy!)

Chapter Two

Austin POV

"Whew! I'm killed!" Ally said as she plopped down on the big plush couch.

"Me too," I said while stretching my legs out and laying my head in her lap. Once she realized this, she began to run her fingers through my beach blond hair.

"Ew, why are you so sweaty?" She asked pulling her hands up.

"Um, I just performed in a concert? Remember?" I said teasingly.

"Oh, haha, yeah," she said obviously embarrassed.

"I'm gonna go take a shower," I said getting up from the couch.

"Okay, I'll probably just start on dinner," Ally said getting up too.

"C'mon, Alls, you don't have to do that, you're already on dish duty," I said sweetly, while laughing in my head about the fact that I said duty.

"No, you just performed in a concert, I couldn't ask you to do that. Plus, you really, really, need a shower," she said putting emphasis on the second really.

"Oh, so you're saying I stink?" I said crossing my arms and smirking.

"No, no, no, its just that-" she said getting cut off by me tackling her in a hug.

"Austin! Ewwwww! You smell terrible!" She said struggling to get up as I laid on top of her.

"Ok, ok, I'll get off of you. But first, you have to say, 'Austin Moon is the sexiest person alive'" I said.

"No way," she said.

"Ok, fine," I said.

"Ugh! Austin! Ok, Austin Moon is the sexiest person alive," she said with little enthusiasm.

"That's what I like to hear," I said smirking and getting up. I stuck a hand out for her so I could help her up.

"Now go take a shower," she said sternly.

"Ok, mom," I said rolling my eyes.

After I got out of the shower and got dressed, Ally was almost finished with dinner. "Mmmm, what's cookin' good lookin'?" I said walking into the kitchen smiling.

"Homemade spaghetti and meatballs," she said glancing over her shoulder at me.

"Yes!" I said fist pumping into the air and then taking a seat at the table.

"It's almost done, just a few more minutes," she said.

"Okay," I said.

"Oh! I forgot to tell you, Dez called. He said that he and Trish have some sort of suprise for us and they want to meet up tomorrow to tell us what it is," she said.

"Why couldn't he just tell you over the phone?" I said.

"Something about wanting to see our faces when they told us, don't really know what he meant by that, but it better be good," she said with a little sass.

"Why?" I questioned.

"Cause he's making us come to that fancy restraunt downtown to tell us. But it's not his treat, and that place is pretty dang expensive," she said.

"Don't worry, I'll cover yours," I said waving it off.

"Oh, you don't have to-" I cut her off.

"No, I want to," I said flashing a world famous grin.

"Thanks, Austin, that's really sweet," she said smiling back at me.

"No problem," I said.

"Ok, it's ready!" she said turning back to the food.

We talked about different things during dinner, ranging all the way from what Trish and Dez's "suprise" was, to what brand of sauce is better. When we finished, Ally got up.

"Austin... nevermind," she said.

"What?" I said.

"It's nothing," she said waving her hand.

"No, tell me," I said grabbing her hand and giving her my puppy dog eyes.

"Ok, fine. Well, I was just going to say that, maybe, you know, only if you want to, we could sleep together tonight? Only because it's our last night just the two of us in here,  
and it just seemed like a good idea. Oh, what am I saying? You probably think its stupid and ridiculous and, I'll just shut up now," she said blushing nervously

"No, not at all! It's a great idea! It will be just like when were sixteen and we had sleepovers!" I said excitedly.

"Really? Yay! Well, let's go then!" She said. We both went and changed into our pajamas and then went to my room, since I had the biggest bed.

"So, what do you want to do? We can watch a movie, or just go on to bed, or anything," she said facing me.

"Let's lay down and watch a movie!" I said going and getting under the covers.

"Ok, I'll put one in," she said popping a movie in and coming and laying down next to me. Very close, I might add. So close, that the sides of our bodies were touching all the way from our shoulders to our toes. Not that I minded or anything.

"What movie did you put in?" I asked.

"Cabin in the woods," she said.

"Uh, Ally, you know that movie is like really scary, right?" I said.

"Yeah, I know. But I'm not worried. If I get scared, I'll just snuggle up to you," she said scooting closer to me and putting her arm over my chest. "You don't care? Do you?"  
She said tightening her grip.

"No, n-not at all," I said my heart racing. Is this really happening?

"Good," she said.

"Yeah, yeah it is," I said snuggling up to her and smiling the biggest I think I ever have before in my life. This is gonna be a good night, I thought.

(A/N: Sooo? What did you think? Please review, favorite, and follow! And if you think I should start making the chapter longer than this, please just let me know. I didn't really know what a good length to stop at would be so I just wrote this amount. And, next chapter, you will get to find out what Trish and Dez's suprise is, and so I'm gonna let you guys review and tell me what you think it is, and if you guess it correctly, I will give you a shoutout! Thanks for reading! Love you!)


	3. Chapter 3

(A/N: Hello! How are you guys? I'm amazing! I hope you are too! Did you all watch Teen Beach Movie and Austin and Ally? I AM DYING FROM A ROSS LYNCH OVERLOAD!  
But that's totally ok because at least I will die happy! So anyway, here is Chapter 3! Hope you like it! Thanks for reviewing and I don't own Austin and Ally! Enjoy!)

Chapter Three

Austin POV

I woke up to find Ally laying snuggled up to my chest. I smiled as I thought about last night, and no, before you get to thinking all dirty, we didn't do anything like that but I was still happy considering our current situation. We both needed to get up and get ready because we had a really big day ahead of us, so I started to lightly shake her.

"Allyyy," I said softly. Her eyes began to flutter open. She's so cute, I thought.

"Mmm- Austin, what am I doing in your bed?" She asked sitting up slightly.

"We had a sleepover last night, remember?" I said chuckly lightly.

"Ohh, yeah," she said her cheeks flushing obviously remebering our cuddling session.

"Well, we need to get up because we have a looong day coming up," I said getting out of the bed.

"Oh, yeah," she said with a sour look on her face but reluctantly getting up anyway.

"Okay, I've got to go take a shower so will you lay out an outfit for the both of us? We need to match, it doesn't matter what color, and it needs to be something kind of nice because we have dinner with Trish and Dez and we won't have enough time to come back home and change before it, okay?" She said sternly.

"Sir, yes, sir," I said saluting her playfully.

"I'm serious, Austin, you need to take this seriously, I need to know I can trust you to do this," she said pointing her index finger at me with her other hand on her hip.

"Ally, it's clothes. How hard could it possibly be?" I said nonchalantly.

"Okay, well I'm going now," she said turning around hesitantly. I turned to my closet and decided on a outfit of white skinny jeans, a short sleeve baby blue button up shirt and a white tie with baby blue high top sneakers. After changing into it and slightly messing up my hair in the mirror. I walked into Ally's room and opened up her closet. I picked out a baby blue top with a white miniskirt and baby blue wedges. Take that, Ally, I thought laying it out on her bed and walking back into the living room.

I plopped down on the couch and flicked on the tv. After deciding on a show I heard Ally yell from the bathroom, "Did you pick out the outfits yet?" I laughed.

"Yes, mom," I said rolling my eyes even though I knew she couldn't see it. After a few minutes Ally came out dressed in the outfit I picked out.

"Did you like it?" I asked.

"Yes! Thank you sooo much!" She exclaimed happily.

"You're welcome," I said proud of myself. She walked back in her room then came back out a little while later with her hair and makeup fixed. She looked awesome.

"You look great," I said standing up.

"Thanks, not so bad yourself," she said looking me over and smiliong.

"Okay, I'm gonna grab my stuff and we can head out. I called us a cab and James is gonna take the bus back home and drop our stuff off at the condo," she explained.

"Woah, when did you have the time to do all that?" I asked.

"I have my ways," she said turning back to her room.

After two hours in the back of a cab, we finally arrived at the condo. Our luggage was placed neatly beside the door (on the inside) and everything was in place the same way we left it.

"It's so good to be home!" I said jumping on one of the couches.

"I know! I missed my room sooo much!" Ally yelled from her room down the hall. I walked through the house to find her laying face down on her bed.

"C'mon it's time for dinner with Trish and Dez," I said walking to the edge of her bed.

"Ughhh, but we just got here!" She protested her voice being muffled by the covers.

"I know but you were the one who said we wouldn't have time to change," I said.

"Oh, right," she said getting up from her bed and stomping past me. She grabbed her purse and we headed out the door locking it behind us. All I could think about was what Dez and Trish's suprise was, I hoped it would be something good.

(A/N: Soooo, what do you think? Tell me if you like it or not or if you think the suprise will be good or bad! Sorry it's short but I'm really tired and I just want some sleep,  
lol. Please favorite, follow, and review! Love you guys! Oh, and next chapter will be dinner with Trish and Dez and it will actually include the big suprise, so be ready! Bye!) 


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Austin POV

"So are you excited to find out what the big suprise is?" I asked Ally as we pulled onto the road in my green 2013 Porsche 911 Targa.

"I-I think so," she said hesitantly.

"What is it?" I asked glacing over at her from the driver's seat with a concerned look on my face.

"I don't know, I guess I'm just worried they are gonna tell us something bad, or something like that," she said glacing back at me.

"Like what?" I questioned.

"Like, Trish is pregnant, or, Dez bought a house for them, or, something stupid! Y'know they could just be getting us all worked up for nothing! This could all be about something completely irrelevant, you never know with Trish and Dez," she said.

"How could either of those things be so bad? I mean aren't children supposed to be a happy thing? And so what if Dez and Trish are finally settling down together? That just means that they will finally stop coming over and using our stuff all the time," I reasoned.

"Okay, one, if Trish gets pregnant then she will be even more moody and bossy than usual, which isn't good for anyone, ecspecially Dez. And two, if they buy or rent a house then there is no way they will be able to pay for it unless they take it out of the triple A funds, which is money that you and I have worked our butts off to earn!"  
She retalliated ticking her fingers off as she named the reasons.

"Well, I guess that's a fair argument, but just look at it this way: I'm paying for yours so it's a free meal, and I'm driving you there in my car so it's free transportation. Plus, if either of those things happen, then we will get through it, with each other, we can do anything remember?" I said taking her hand and entwining with my free one.

"Why are you such an amazing person?" She asked sincerely.

"Ah, it's a gift," I said jokingly. She laughed as we pulled into the resteraunt parking lot. My hand brushed hers as we walked to the door, and to my suprise she didn't pull away. Instead, she laced her fingers into mine, my heart was beating so hard I was pretty sure she could hear it. When we got in and told the man at the front desk our names, he led us back to a booth where we saw Trish and Dez sitting on one side, them matching like us. Great minds think alike, I thought.

"Hey guys!" Dez said smiling and waving like a crazy person.

"Haha, hey! Great to see you guys!" Ally said going over and hugging both of them as I took a seat on the opposite side side of Trish and Dez. Ally came and sat next to me, our thighs touched and I felt tingles shoot up and down all over my body.

"So, what's the big suprise?" Ally asked.

"Well, Dez and I feel relly bad about not getting to spend much quality time with you both lately," Trish began glacing over at Dez. "So we wanted to make it up to you, and that's why we are all four going on a cruise to the Bahamas!" She finished excitedly.

"Oh my gosh! Are you serious? How did you get the money for this? When did you book it? Why didn't you tell us before? No- I don't even care about all that, you are the best best friends anyone could ever have!" Ally said getting up to hug them both again.

"Ally is totally right, you are the best ever!" I said getting up to hug Trish and do mine and Dez's handshake.

"We know, we know," Trish said grinning.

"So when do we leave?" Ally asked still very excited.

"Well, that's the thing, we have to be at the airport tomorrow night at 10:30 so that only gives you a day to pack," Trish said hesitantly.

"How long does it last?" Ally asked a hint of worry starting to appear in her eye.

"Two and a half weeks," Dez answered.

"What? That's not enough time! I need at least three days to pack for a trip! How are we ever gonna get it done?" Ally asked panicked.

"It's okay, Ally, I'll help you," I said.

"Okay, thanks, I hope we can get it done in time," she said.

"We will, don't worry," I said flashing a signature grin. She visibly calmed down quite a bit. The waiter came up to our table.

"Hello my name is Jacob and I'll be taking your waiter for the night, what would you like for your drinks?" A guy that looked to be about 25 asked.

"Um, I'll have the lady here and I will have sprite," I answered knowing Ally's preferences.

"We will both have coke," Dez said for Trish and himself.

"Okay, I will be straight back with your drinks," he said disappearing into the back.

"So, tell us about the cruise," Ally said.

"Well, we will all be staying in a room together, we have a balcony view, a hot tub, and it's a couples cruise," Trish said mumbling the last part.

"Wait, what?" I asked.

"I said it's a couples cruise," she said not much louder than before.

"So, what does that mean?" Ally asked innocently.

"That we are gonna have to act like a couple," I said.

"Oh, well why did you book us tickets for a couples cruise when we aren't a couple?" Ally asked gesturing between me and her, obviously not getting what Trish and Dez were trying to do, even though it was crystal clear to me. The waiter walked up right then causing them to not be able to answer.

"Okay, here are your drinks, and have we decided on an entree?" He said setting the drinks down on the table. We all ordered and he went back into the back.

"Okay, so truth or dare?" Trish said obviously wanting to avoid the previous subject.

"Sure," we answered in unison.

"Okay, I'll start. Dez, truth or dare?" Trish asked turning slightly towards him.

"Dare!" Dez answered.

"Okay... I dare you to... lick the floor!" She answered triumphantly.

"Ok!" Dez answered getting down on his hands and knees and licking the tile.

"Ewww, I can't belive you did that!" Trish said scrunching up her nose.

"It's Dez, what do you expect?" I said knowing my best friend.

"True that," she said shrugging.

"Ally, truth or dare?" Dez said.

"Umm, truth," Ally said timidly.

"Okay.. is it true that you... love Austin?!" He asked, wait, what?!

"Uhh," she said blushing fiercely.

"Dez, she doesn't have to answer that, you don't have to answer that," I said turning to Ally who was as red as a tomato.

"Wasn't planning on it," she muttered.

"Okay, anyways, are we gonna car pool to the airport tomorrow?" I said changing the subject.

"Trish and I were thinking about just meeting you guys at the condo tomorrow around 9:30 then going together from there? We can take the Tahoe down there," Dez said.

"Yeah, that'd be fine with me," I said the mood finally lightening. We made small talk for the rest of time as we waited for our food and whike we were eating. After paying we said our goodbyes and parted ways to go to our cars promising to meet up tomorrow night at the condo.

"Well that was fun," Ally said to me as we got in the car.

"Yeah, it was nice to have a night with just us four, like old days, no papparazi, just us," I said buckling my seat belt as Ally did the same.

"Mhm," Ally said leaning her head against the window as we ulled out onto the road.

"What's wrong?" I asked glancing over at her.

"Nothing, I'm just tired and stuffed," she said groggily.

"I'm not suprised, you ate like a man in there," I said sarcastically.

"Shut up," she said smiling and lightly shoving my shoulder.

"Ouch!" I said rubbing my shoulder like she hurt me. She looked over at me and smiled and we drove the rest of the way home in a comfortable silence.

(A/N: Sooo? What do you think? I'm kind of proud of this chapter because it took me a long time to write it and I think it's cute. The next chapter will be packing and the flight there. Thanks all of you that reviewed favorited and followed, or just read it! I love seeing your reviews! It makes me happy! I don't own Austin and Ally or anything you recognize in this story! Love you guys!) 


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Ally POV

I awoke to the smell of pancakes and as if on cue, my stomach let out a long growl. I got up and walked to the kitchen to see Austin standing at the stove in plaid pajama pants and no shirt. When he noticed me standing there he looked over and smiled that adorable smile at me- Whoops!

"Morning sleeping beauty," he said.

"What time is it?" I said rubbing my eyes as I walked over and took a seat on one of the stools at the bar.

"7:30, we have a full day of packing, remember?" He said flipping a pancake.

"Gasp! The Austin Moon is up before 12 on a weekend?" I said pulling a hand up to my chest.

"Ha, ha, you must be forgetting that I not only have to pack for me, but I have to help you pack, take a shower, go to the grocery store, pack the car,-" he said before I cut him off.

"I got it," I said holding a hand up.

"And you know I'm no good without a good breakfast," he said holding his spatula out at me.

"I know, I know," I said.

"Besides, the sooner I can get started on my day with you, the better," he said coming over to me and leaning on the counter until our faces were almost touching.

"Oh, is that so?" I said copying his sexy smirk. He was leaning in further and our lips were almost a centimeter apart when the smoke alarm started blaring making him jump back from the counter and me almost fall off my stool.

"Austin! The pancakes!" I yelled rushing over next to him at the stove.

-Line Break-

One call from the fire department and three burnt pancakes later, we were standing in the snack aisle of the grocery store.

"Ok, so we still need one pack of fruit roll ups, three packs of gushers, two bags of barbeque chips, two plain, and two big bags of pizza rolls," I read off from the list while walking alongside Austin who was pushing the cart.

"Mkay, two barbeque, two plain," he said stopping and sitting them in the cart. "How many gushers?" He asked.

"Three gusher, one roll up. I'm gonna go over to the frozen section and get the pizza rolls, you go ahead to the check out and I'll meet you there, k?" I instructed.

"Kay," he said debating on strawberry or tropical fruit falvored roll ups. I rolled my eyes and walked on over to the frozens. After grabbing two family size bags of pizza rolls, I walked up to the cash register where Austin was and dropped them in the cart.

"That'll be 129.76, and also, you two are just about the cutest couple I've ever seen," the cashier woman said smiling.

"Oh ma'am we're not-" I said before Austin cut me off.

"Thank you," Austin said warmly at her. I just stared at him like he was crazy while she handed him the reciept. When we got out of earshot, I spoke.

"What was that all about?" I said to Austin.

"What? It was a compliment, you don't reject compliments," he said shrugging.

"Well, I don't know, I don't want lie," I said.

"But you aren't lying, you're simply thanking someone," he said as he opened up the trunk to the tahoe.

"I guess so," I said starting to load in the bags.

"So, we need to make a game plan for the rest of the day, it's nine thirty and we still have to pack, take showers, pack up the car, call Trish and Dez, and eat," he said.

"Okay, so, let's go home, pack, pack up the car, eat, call Trish and Dez, pick out our outifts, then shower, get ready, and leave," I said as we started off back to the house.

"You think we can do it?" I asked looking over at him. He glanced over at me from the driver's seat before answering.

"Definitely," he said.

"I hope you're right," I mumbled.

Austin POV

I stood in my room debating on a yellow shirt or a green shirt when Ally stormed in holding a black heel in one hand and a pink heel in the other.

"This is a disaster! I can't decide on anything! At this rate I'm never going to get packed in time!" She said flopping face down on my bed.

"Calm down, it's gonna be alright, we can just-" I said getting cut off my Ally.

"No! I can't do this Austin, it's too stressful! I don't know what to do!" She said climbing up under my blankets and covering her face. I sighed and walked around the bed and laid down next to her.

"Hey, it's gonna be okay, I can help you, and we can do this, together," I said uncovering her face to see that she had shed a few silent tears.

"You really think so?" She said looking as innocent as a child.

"I know so," I said stroking her hair. She smiled and jumped into my arms.

"I love you, Austin," she said into my chest.

"I love you too, Ally," I said snuggling into her.

"Okay, let's start packing!" She said hopping up.

-Three Hours Later-

"Whew! We did it!" Ally said looking at our packed to the rim trunk.

"I'm starving," I said holding my stomach."Let's go to Taco Bell!" I said thinking about eating a Doritos Locos Taco.

"Okay, I think we deserve it after all that," she said hands on hips. We hopped in the car and started down the road.

"Apple or Blueberry pie?" I said.

"Apple. Peanut butter or cheese?" Ally said.

"Peanut butter. Blonde or brunette?" I asked.

"Blonde. You?" She asked.

"Brunette. Brown or blue eyes?" I said.

"Neither. Hazel, you?" She said.

"Brown," I said looking over at her. Our eyes locked.

"Pickles or Pancakes?" We both said at the same time. We instantly blushed and looked away.

-Line Break-

I grabbed our tray and brought it over to the booth where Ally was sitting.

"Did you get the mild sauce?" She asked.

"Yeah," I said sitting down across from her. We ate and made some small talk for about 30 minutes.

"You ready to go?" She asked.

"Yeah, I'll throw this stuff away and meet you at the car," I said.

"Kay," she said.

~Home~

"I'll call Trish and Dez," Ally said as we walked in the door.

"Okay, make sure you tell them we got snacks," I said.

"Yeah, yeah," she said playfully.

"Trish? Yeah, hey, it's me," Ally said walking out of the room. I sat down on the couch and flipped on the TV. Just as I settled on a show, Ally came back in.

"We Trish and Dez are coming up at 9:30 so we just need to be ready by then and we will all four go from there. We need to pick out our outfits and take showers so do you want to match?" She asked coming over and standing in front of me.

"Yeah, colors?" I asked.

"I was thinking yellow, black, and white," She said taking a small pause between each color for effect.

"Haha thats fine," I said getting up. "I'm gonna go take a shower and you can pick out the outfits since I did last time."

"Alright, hurry though," she said.

"Yeah, yeah," I said mocking her voice from earlier.

-Line Break-

I sat in between Dez and Ally on the uncomfortable airport chair.

"Ughhh, how much longer?" Trish saidlooking up from her magazine to her watch.

"Shouldn't be too long," Ally said.

"I'm hungry," Dez said.

"Me too," I said. "Allyyyyy, I'm sooooo hungryyy," I whined turning towards her.

"God," she mumbled rolling her eyes and bending over to pick up her purse. "There's a vending machine over there, here's five dollars, knock yourselves out," she said handing me the bill.

"Yes! C'mon Dez!" I said hopping up from my seat.

Ally POV

"Piano or Guitar?" I said to Austin as the plane started to lift off.

"Oh, guitar all the way. Mom or dad?" Austin said.

"Both. Baby or toddler?" I said. Okay maybe that one was a little hinty, but so what? It's not that big of a secret that I like Austin. Well, to him it is, but to everyone else it's as plain as day.

"Both. I'm kind of tired of this game, can we play something else?" Austin whined.

"Sure, what do you want to play?" I asked. He thought for a minute before his face lit up like a christmas tree.

"What about truth or dare?" He asked excitedly. Knowing this was his favorite game, I -reluctantly- obliged.

"Ugh, fine," I groaned.

"Yes! Truth or dare?" Austin asked.

"Truth," I said.

"Is it true that... you think I'm sexy?" He said wiggling his eyebrows.

"Pfft, you wish, I don't date blondes," I said flipping my hair.

"Whatever! Just the other day you said-" I cut him off, not wanting to get into that with him.

"Truth or dare?" I asked.

"Dare!" He said rubbing his hands together and licking his lips.

"I dare you to... propose to that old lady over there," I said crossing my arms triumphantly.

"Okay, I will," Austin said getting up. And sure enough, he waltzed right up to her, got down on one knee and proposed. Complete with her hitting him over the head with her purse, holding up her left hand in front of his face, and me busting out laughing.

"Oh my.. she just.. and you.. BAHAHAHA!" I said as he rubbed his head and sat back down next to me. After another fit of laughter, I finally spoke.

"Well, I gotta give you props, I didn't think you would do it," I said wiping a few tears that had escaped.

"That old lady had an arm," he said rubbing his head again.

"Now it's your turn, truth or dare?" He said.

"Truth," I said.

"Who was your first kiss?" Austin asked.

"Uhhh..." I said nervously.

"What's wrong? It can't be that bad," he said.

"Well, if I tell you, you have to swear not to tell anyone, ever. Okay?" I said holding out my pinky for him to loop with his. After he did, I spoke.

"I kind of, haven't had mine yet," I admitted shyly.

"Seriously?" Austin said shocked.

"Why are you so suprised?" I asked starting to get all self concious.

"I don't know, you're just so pretty and, I just assumed you had," he said rubbing the back of his neck.

"Well, who was yours?" I said.

"Uh, you know, a person," he said.

"Who was it though? Wait- you haven't had yours yet either? Have you?" I said raising my voice.

"Shhhh, jeez, tell the whole plane why don't you," he said putting his hand over my mouth.

"You know what we should do?" I said getting a random burst of courage.

"What?" He said.

"Kiss each other! That way we can both get it over with and be able to say we've had ours!" I said like it was the most obvious thing in the world, which, considering the circumstances, it kind of was.

"That's a great idea!" He said grinning.

"Okay, when?" I asked.

"Now?" He suggested.

"I don't know, maybe we should just-" I said getting cut off by a warm pair of lips crashing into mine. Sparks started to fly every which way, and I thought I had died and gone to heaven. We stayed like that for a while, our lips moving in sync with each other, my hands tangled in his hair, his on my waist. We finally pulled back for air.

"Whoa," I breathed.

"Yeah," he said back just as we were landing. Well this ride has certainly been... interesting.

(A/N: Woot woot! Auslly kiss! So what did you guys think? Good, bad, awesome? Please review and tell me your thoughts on my writing, as well as any ideas for future chapters, and if I see any that I like/want to use, I will be sure and give you the credit for them! But thank you to all the people who have already reviewed, favorited, or followed, and I don't own Austin and Ally! Love you guys!) 


	6. Chapter 6

(A/N: Hello! How are you all? I am great! Thanks to all of you that reviewed followed or favorited! Sorry it's taken a while for me to update, but I have been busy with back to school things, but I'm here now! So without further ado, here is chapter six! I don't own Austin and Ally! Love you all! Enjoy!)

Chapter 6

Austin POV

We stepped off the plane and immidiately the smell of sweat filled my nostrils.

"Ew, you smell that?" Ally asked turning towards me and scrunching up her nose.

"Yeah, smells like sweat," I said.

"Where are Trish and Dez?" Ally asked.

"I don't know, I didn't see them get-" I got cut off.

"Ew! What's that smell?" I heard a familiar latina yell. "Oh, hey guys!" She proceeded to yell.

"Trish we're right here you don't need to yell," Ally said chuckling.

"Oh right," Trish said sheepishly.

"Well what time do we board the ship?" Ally asked.

"3:30, and it's 12 o'clock right now so that gives us a few hours to shop and eat and so on until we leave," Trish explained.

"Where's Dez?" I asked suddenly remebering my readheaded friend. Just as Trish opened her mouth to reply, I saw struggling Dez walking towards us dragging four bright suitcases, one yellow, one red, one covered in squiggles and jagged lines of all neon colors, and one with pink black and white zebra print. Almost immidiately we all went running up to him.

"You didn't have to carry all our bags, Dez," I said feeling guilty that he walked all that way, (and considering how much Ally and Trish's bags weighed, probably broke his back).

"I know, but you guys took foreverrrr to get off the plane, and Trish was yelling at me, so I decided to go ahead and get them," Dez said earning a glare from Trish and causing me and Ally to blush thinking about the reason we took so long to get off.

"So, where are we going first?" Ally said quickly changing the subject before we could be further questioned.

"Well I was thinking about splitting up, me and Ally, Austin and Dez. Then meeting back up and going to eat? There is a mall not far from here, we could walk there," Trish said.

"Yeah that's fine with me," I said. Ally and Dez nodded.

"Okay, what time should we meet back up?" Ally asked.

"About 2:30?" Dez said looking over at Trish for her consent. She nodded and with that the four of us grabbed our luggage and started to walk off in the direction of the entrance making small talk about our experiences on the plane. Trish proceeded to tell us about the old man that sat behind her and Dez who smelled like mayonnaise, with Dez adding in random pieces when Trish took breaths, me and Ally both quiet as could be, no doubt thinking of our experience on the plane, then smiling to ourselves.

-Line Break-

Ally POV

"Ooh! That's the one, definitely," Trish said for the fifth time that day.

"You said that about the last five I tried on," I said looking in the mirror at the neon yellow bikini I had on.

"Yeah, but they were all great!" She said.

"Well two is the limit," I said.

"Okay, um... let's go with yellow and pink," Trish said.

"You sure?" I said raising my eyebrows at her in the mirror. She nodded vigorously. "Alright," I mumbled shurgging my shoulders and heading back into the changing room. Once in my clothes, I headed out, the two bathing suits in hand. Trish was waiting outside the door for me, two matching ones in her hands.

"We can have a matchy day!" She squealed holding them out in front of my face. As cheesy as it was, I couldn't help but be happy to see Trish so excited.

"Let's go," I said laughing and looping my arm in hers while leading her up to the register. Once we paid and left the store it was already time to meet back up with the boys so Trish called Dez and he said to meet them at the food court.

We spotted Austin and Dez over at a table towrds the middle, before we could make our way over there they saw us and immidiately started whispering and acting all suspicious. "Hey guys," I said sitting my bags down next to an empty chair then plopping down in it.

"Uh, hey Ally, what are you doing?" Austin asked nervously.

"Um you told us to meet you at the food court, why are you acting so weird?" I asked skeptically.

"Whaaaaaaat? I'm not acting weird, you're acting weird, who said anything about necklaces? Whaaaat?" He said his voice going up a few octaves.

"Necklaces? Okay, what is going on guys?" Trish said clearly frustrated.

Dez sighed. "Give it up man, I knew we couldn't keep it a suprise," he said.

"Keep what up? Will one of you please explain what's going on?" Trish said getting very upset.

"Okay, we got you both necklaces with your names on them, and we were going to suprise you with them after dinner but you know how bad we are with suprises," Ausstin explained.

"Aw, that's so sweet guys!" I said getting up to hug them. Trish agreed and got up to hug them both as well. After they gave us the necklaces, resulting in another round of hugs, we decided to go eat at a Chinese restuarant that was in walking distance from the mall, we gathered our things and left. Austin and I walked side by side a few feet behind Trish and Dez, who were holding hands and laughing. We made small talk about our day and different things like that until we got up to the restuarant. Dez opened the door for Trish and Austin opened the door for me, like always.

We got a booth and I sat down next to Austin and Trish sat down next to Dez. We sat and talked until the waiter came with our drinks and we ordered and ate, and even if it was just for a short amount of time, I felt like I was sixteen again. Not having any responsibilities, nothing to worry about besides what I was doing right then and there, focuing on what I was doing right then, not what I could be doing or what I had to do the next day, just what was happpening in that moment, that was all that mattered.

(A/N: Okay! Tell me what you think! And again I'm sorry it's took me so long to update and it's kinda short, but I hope you all still love me! Cause I love you! Toodles!)


	7. Chapter 7

Hey guys! Sorry I haven't updated in a while, I just started back to school and I started cheerleading as well, so I don't have much spare time for writing. I am going to put this story on hold for a while because I don't wan to keep you guys waiting for updates all the time. I was even thinking about maybe letting someone take over this story. If you feel like you have some good ideas for it, or you just want to have it, you can PM me anytime and I will get back to you ASAP! Big thank you to all of my followers, favoriters, and reviewers! I love you all! Bye! :)


End file.
